


"Ma è tutto sotto controllo"

by TheKeyOfFailure



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi Public Sex, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyOfFailure/pseuds/TheKeyOfFailure
Summary: «Gè, non... non si può» sussurra; per tutta risposta Gennaro batte le palpebre e Alessio si prepara ad ongni tipo di reazione [...] Quello che non si aspetta però è di vedere dipingersi sul viso di Gennaro un'espressione di pura malizia che spazza via l'aria innocente da bambino che aveva avuto finora: eppure è proprio quello che succede, quando Gennaro si lecca le labbra in punta di lingua e mormora,«Perchè no?» prima di chiudere il lobo del suo orecchio fra i denti, succhiare piano e leccargli la guancia in orizzontale, fino a fermarsi sulla sua bocca.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto ciò che ho scritto è frutto della mia fantasia e non intendo in alcun modo dare una rappresentazione realistica dei personaggi coinvolti. Non spammate la mia storia a URBAN & co.

 

_Lo sanno tutti come funziona una coppia: se vuoi essere felice in un appartato mondo a due servono piccoli massacri ai confini per non annoiarsi. Però ai triangoli è sempre applicato un sovrapprezzo: per due che si divertono, un altro paga col doppio del dolore._

  
  
Ad Alessio sarebbe molto piaciuto poter dire di non essere stato in sé, quella sera. Avrebbe scambiato la sua intera collezione di CD e vinili con la possibilità di dimostrare al mondo, ma principalmente a se stesso, che le sue decisioni erano state compromesse da un raziocinio affogato nell’alcool, o in qualche altra sostanza stupefacente. Avesse avuto quella scusante, magari non si sarebbe sentito così tanto uno scarto di essere umano.  
  
Alessio batte le palpebre nel buio della stanza e si chiede come sia finito lì. Stava per andarsene, giunto al limite di sopportazione nei confronti di persone che, nonostante l’aver condiviso un’adolescenza e svariate decine di serate come quella, in quel momento avrebbe preferito non vedere affatto; per di più aveva passato l’ultima ora a studiare i patetici tentativi di un’anonima biondina di suscitare nel proprio ragazzo un qualche interesse verso le proprie grazie femminili.

All’inizio era stato divertente, vedere Gennaro in imbarazzo di fronte alla perdita d’inibizione che l’alcool causava alla ragazza; poi era diventato penoso e alla fine, quando lui si era lasciato trascinare al piano di sopra, Alessio aveva deciso che poteva anche tornarsene a casa. Faceva solo male, ora che non poteva neanche più divertirsi a mettere Gennaro a disagio con il suo sguardo insistente. Così, una ventina di minuti più tardi, si era avventurato anche lui verso il piano superiore, alla ricerca della stanza in cui Antonio aveva portato tutte le giacche perché non ingombrassero. Aveva pensato di chiedere indicazioni al proprietario ma lo aveva trovato avvinghiato ad una ragazza in un angolo, così non aveva avuto altra scelta che andare a caso, con il cuore gonfio dal timore di udire rumori che probabilmente avrebbero finito per tormentarlo. Aveva scelto una porta socchiusa, confidando nella speranza che almeno Gennaro avrebbe avuto la decenza di chiudersi dentro la stanza in cui si fossero appartati. Speranza, però, che era stata delusa.

  
«Alessio?» la voce di Gennaro aveva tagliato l’aria come un colpo di pistola, nonostante non fosse più che un sussurro «Alè, sei tu?»  
Alessio si era gelato sulla porta, orripilato: piuttosto che beccare Gennaro e la sua ragazza a scopare avrebbe preferito farsi tagliare un braccio, ed era già sul punto di chiudersi la porta alle spalle quando il ragazzo lo aveva chiamato di nuovo.  
A quel punto, entrare era sembrata l’unica soluzione logica.  
  
I primi passi che muove nella stanza sono incerti, cauti: si guarda intorno e non vede giacconi, ma solo due lettini singoli entrambi occupati da figure longilinee. In quello a destra, lei dorme profondamente: il suo leggero russare gli fa rizzare i peli delle braccia e lo mette all’erta, ma al tempo stesso si sente colare nel petto una sorta di sollievo caldo e viscoso che lo porta ad avvicinarsi più velocemente a Gennaro. Lui è steso sul lettino di sinistra, le mani sul petto con le dita intrecciate e il collo teso a sostenere il capo rivolto verso di lui. Quando Alessio è abbastanza vicino lo lascia ricadere sui cuscini, fissandolo con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra lucide e dischiuse. Il suo profilo è illuminato solo dalla luce della luna e dei lampioni che filtrano attraverso i vetri delle finestre, e Alessio non riesce a impedirsi di far scivolare lo sguardo dall’azzurro delle iridi alle ciglia lunghe che battono al rallentatore, poi lungo il profilo del naso fino a perdersi nel mistero delle sue labbra, che in momenti come questo gli fanno credere davvero in una creatura divina cui attribuirne la creazione.

  
«Alè?» mormora Gennaro, quasi timoroso «Che fai?»

  
Alessio risponde con qualche secondo di ritardo, perché visto da qui Gennaro sembra un vero e proprio invito: il maglione che indossa si è tirato, lasciando scoperta la clavicola sinistra e attirando il suo sguardo sullo spigolo tagliente e fragilissimo.  
«Sto andando via» replica Alessio, resistendo all’impulso di allungare la mano a sfiorargli i capelli che ricadono scomposti sulla fronte. Gennaro però scuote violentemente il capo e trattiene a stento un singhiozzo.

  
«No!» Bisbiglia concitato «Qui, Alè» lo invita, spostandosi verso il lato destro del letto per fargli spazio accanto a sé. Alessio ci prova, davvero, a rifiutare: fa segno di no, come a scimmiottare il gesto che Gennaro ha appena compiuto, ma prima ancora di poter fare un passo indietro si sente tirare la manica del maglione che indossa e, quando lo guarda, negli occhi di Gennaro legge una preghiera disperata e una supplica silenziosa. Così espira profondamente, mentre si sdraia sul letto tenendo d’occhio la figura addormentata della ragazza che, a un cigolio del materasso, dà uno sbuffo più profondo degli altri. Alessio sente il cuore martellare nella cassa toracica quando Gennaro si curva immediatamente sul suo petto, intrecciando le gambe con le sue. I suoi piedi fasciati da calzetti di spugna leggera si scontrano con le Timberland di Alessio, che lo sente sbuffare; poi segue i suoi movimenti mentre Gennaro si alza a sedere, gli slaccia le scarpe con movimenti impacciati ma decisi e gliele sfila, lasciandole ricadere sul pavimento senza delicatezza. La ragazza non dà segno di volersi svegliare e Gennaro sospira contento mentre torna a sdraiarsi, strofinando la guancia contro il suo torace. Alessio esita un po’ prima di circondargli le spalle con un braccio e passare le dita fra i suoi capelli; il silenzio della stanza è rotto solo dai respiri pesanti di lei e dal loro studiarsi a vicenda con il fruscio di qualche carezza.

  
«Pensavo fossi con lei» mormora Alessio dopo un po’, deglutendo attorno al groppo che gli si è formato in gola. Senza smettere di strofinare il viso sul suo petto alla stregua di un micino, Gennaro nega.

  
«Lei voleva, ma io no. Però ha bevuto troppo e quando si è sdraiata si è addormentata quasi subito» ribatte piano. Alessio stringe appena la presa sulle sue spalle e, quando china il capo per posare le labbra sulla sua fronte, chiude gli occhi per non vedere le spalle minute della ragazza di fronte a sé.

  
«E perché sei rimasto qui da solo?» domanda, senza scostarsi dalla pelle liscia e sottile che si tende dall’attaccatura dei suoi capelli fino alle sopracciglia e alla radice del naso. Accarezza con le labbra il profilo di una cicatrice risalente all’infanzia e sente Gennaro rilassarsi completamente fra le sue braccia.

  
«Non potevo scendere da solo» risponde, la voce tanto bassa da essere quasi sovrastata dal fruscio delle lenzuola mentre si allunga per guardarlo «poi Antonio mi avrebbe preso in giro fino alla morte».

  
Una risata mal trattenuta scuote il patto di Alessio; quando Gennaro allunga mano dalle dita gelide ad accarezzargli il collo, sorride. Poi le sue dita si insinuano fra i capelli corti alla base della nuca, tirano appena per angolare il suo viso verso quello di Gennaro; con le labbra a un soffio dalle sue, Alessio sussulta.

  
«Gè, non… non si può» sussurra; per tutta risposta Gennaro batte le palpebre e Alessio si prepara ad ogni tipo di reazione, dal piagnucolio sommesso a un broncio cattivo e due mani sul petto che lo spingono via. Quello che non si aspetta però è di vedere dipingersi sul viso di Gennaro un’espressione di pura malizia che spazza via l’aria innocente da bambino che aveva avuto finora: eppure è proprio quello che succede, quando Gennaro si lecca le labbra in punta di lingua e mormora,  
«Perchè no?» prima di chiudere il lobo del suo orecchio fra i denti, succhiare piano e leccargli la guancia in orizzontale, fino a fermarsi sulla sua bocca. Non lo bacia, però: resta a fissarlo con un luccichio di sfida negli occhi e Alessio si sente attraversare il corpo da un brivido mentre tutto il sangue che ha in corpo schizza improvvisamente verso il basso.

  
Se permette a Gennaro di manipolarlo in questo modo, però non gli lascerà certo anche il controllo della situazione. Così chiude gli occhi prima di stringere pollice e indice sul suo mento per tenerlo fermo mentre lo bacia profondamente; la consapevolezza che non sono soli, che nella stessa stanza si trova la sua ragazza che dorme profondamente e che, santo cielo, la porta non è nemmeno chiusa - chiunque potrebbe scoprirli - eccita Alessio come il più potente degli afrodisiaci mentre soffoca fra le proprie labbra un mugolio di Gennaro. Si allontana da lui e lo vede stralunato, il ciuffo già in disordine; getta un’ultima occhiata alla ragazza nel letto e non riesce proprio a sentirsi colpevole, mentre tiene lo sguardo fisso sulla sua figura ignara e scende sul collo nudo ed esposto di Gennaro. Lo bacia senza esitare, morde la pelle incurante dei segni che potrebbe lasciarvi; il ragazzo trema sotto di lui e piagnucola, così Alessio accosta le labbra al suo orecchio mentre apre il palmo della mano destra sul suo petto magro.

  
«Devi fare silenzio, Gennà» mormora, la voce più profonda e decisa del solito «Devi essere bravo e fare molto, molto silenzio, perché se qualcuno ci scopre saranno guai seri, capito?» prosegue. Non sa bene quale parte del suo cervello gli stia suggerendo queste parole, ma gli basta osservare l’effetto che hanno su Gennaro per smettere di farsi tante domande e, invece, concentrarsi sulle sue labbra piene e le sue guance rosse. Il ragazzo annuisce, trasognato; poi preme il palmo della mano sul suo inguine e sussulta, come sorpreso di trovarlo già così duro. Alessio, per tutta risposta, lo bacia di nuovo.

  
Non ha idea di dove andranno a finire, ma non se ne preoccupa più di tanto; si limita a soffocare un gemito fra le labbra mentre Gennaro si occupa di slacciargli in fretta i pantaloni, come preso da una fame insaziabile, e lo massaggia da sopra il cotone dei boxer. Poi scivola oltre l’elastico, il cui schiocco risuona nel silenzio della stanza come una frustata; Alessio si limita a mordergli un labbro e tornare a baciarlo, mentre lo porta più vicino a sé con una mano che, dalla schiena, scende decisa verso la curva del sedere. Gennaro stringe la sua erezione nuda, la soppesa nel palmo e vi avvolge attorno le dita; poi le lascia scorrere piano dalla base alla punta, aumentando la pressione gradualmente fino a premere il pollice sul glande e bagnarlo del liquido preseminale. Alessio spalanca la bocca e ansima piano, mentre le labbra di Gennaro si tendono in un sorriso soddisfatto e lui si gode le sue reazioni. Alessio non ha alcun interesse a mentire a riguardo: non c’è nessuna persona al mondo che a letto potrebbe anche solo sfiorare l’effetto che gli fa Gennaro con un semplice tocco in punta di dita.

  
Si lascia masturbare mentre con le mani risale verso i suoi fianchi, solleva l’orlo del maglione e fa aderire tutto il palmo alla sua pelle nuda; incunea i polpastrelli sotto l’orlo dei jeans e ne accarezza il perimetro, sorridendo della leggera pelle d’oca che gli provoca. Poi sente la mano di Gennaro su di sé rallentare e, in uno sprazzo di lucidità fra i suoi pensieri annebbiati dal delicato piacere, va a circondare la guancia del ragazzo con il palmo. Gennaro lo guarda negli occhi mentre socchiude le labbra e volta in viso, per raggiungere il suo dito indice; passa la lingua su tutta la lunghezza, dalla nocca al polpastrello, finchè Alessio non solleva la mano e gli permette di prendere in bocca anche il medio.

  
«Che cosa vuoi Gè?» domanda Alessio, ammaliato della forma delle sue labbra lucidissime che inglobano le proprie dita, stregato dal movimento sapiente della sua lingua che si arriccia e le bagna minuziosamente; le sfila, accarezzandogli il labbro inferiore con i polpastrelli perché possa rispondergli.

  
«Te» soffia Gennaro, senza battere ciglio «Dentro, Alè».

Alessio soffoca a stento un’imprecazione quando Gennaro stringe un’ultima volta l'erezione prima di lasciarlo andare, stendersi sulla schiena e, con il labbro stretto fra i denti e gli occhi fissi nei suoi, slacciare i propri jeans. Se li abbassa fino a mezza coscia insieme ai boxer, riserva qualche carezza scomposta per la propria erezione tesa che si preme contro la pancia e poi, sbuffando piano, si volta sulla pancia, lanciando a Alessio un’occhiata eloquente.

  
Alessio si ferma a guardarlo per qualche secondo: le braccia le tiene piegate sul cuscino a sostenere il capo, la schiena è una conca delicata che s’inarca appena, dalle spalle alle natiche che sono l’unica porzione di pelle scoperta del suo corpo. Puntella le ginocchia sul materasso e le divarica appena, bloccato dalla costrizione dei suoi jeans che lui stesso non ha voluto togliersi del tutto. Sa di sveltina, sa di segreto sbattuto in faccia a chiunque sia abbastanza attento da accorgersene; la brama di possederlo nel senso più primitivo del termine si impossessa di Alessio mentre si inginocchia dietro di lui e separa le sue natiche, picchettando indice e medio sulla pelle tesissima dei muscoli contratti di Gennaro. Il ragazzo mugola, affondando la testa fra le braccia; Alessio si irrigidisce e getta un’occhiata oltre le sue spalle, ma lei continua a dormire. Lo prende come un implicito permesso a fare di Gennaro quello che vuole - o meglio, quello che lui stesso gli ha esplicitamente chiesto. Mentre si abbassa a lubrificare Gennaro con la sua stessa saliva, stuzzicandolo con la lingua prima di accarezzarlo con un polpastrello, Alessio si sente ebbro di una sensazione di spregiudicatezza che non ha mai provato prima; l’idea che chiunque potrebbe semplicemente aprire la porta e trovarli così, o che lei stia dormendo ignara a meno di due metri dal punto in cui il suo ragazzo sta per farsi scopare da lui, gli fa formicolare tutti gli arti e divampare un incendio di goduria pura nel ventre. Sente un demone ruggire nel suo stomaco e non è mai stato così felice di zittire la sua coscienza come in questo momento, con Gennaro che supplica sottovoce di farla finita mentre contrae i muscoli attorno alle tre dita che sta muovendo dentro di lui, mugolando quando trova la sua prostata e la stimola senza pietà.

  
Senza sfilare le dita dal suo corpo, si allunga a baciargli una guancia mentre Gennaro reclina indietro il capo, le guance rosse e la bocca spalancata.

  
«Devi fare silenzio, te lo ricordi? Non importa quanto mi vuoi, quanto hai bisogno di sentirmi dentro. Non un rumore, Genn» sibila al suo orecchio. Il ragazzo trema tutto e si stringe attorno a lui ancora una volta, ma annuisce, smanioso di ottenere la sua approvazione e un orgasmo degno di questo nome. Alessio allora cerca a tentoni nelle proprie tasche posteriori con la mano libera e ne estrae un preservativo, che si infila tra i denti mentre si alza sulle ginocchia e si posiziona dietro di lui.

Gennaro si morde un braccio quando sfila le dita e china il capo; Alessio si limita ad abbassarsi pantaloni quanto basta perché non siano un impiccio, si srotola il preservativo sull’erezione pienissima e infine allarga quanto più possibile le gambe del ragazzo, prima di stendersi completamente su di lui.

  
Quando affonda nel suo corpo con un’unica spinta, Gennaro reclina il capo indietro in un grido muto; due lacrime spuntano ai lati dei suoi occhi e Alessio morde la sua spalla celata dal maglione per soffocare il gemito che gli sale alla gola quando lo sente stringersi attorno a lui. Poi si puntella con i gomiti ai lati delle sue spalle per non pesargli troppo, restando fermo in attesa che si abitui. Gli bacia le spalle e la nuca, sopraffatto dalla sensazione di sentirlo tremare sotto di sé; viene colto da un bisogno improvviso di stringerlo forte e portarlo via, nasconderlo da un mondo che non si merita davvero di metterlo alla prova come fa ogni giorno. E razionalmente lo sa che né lui né Gennaro sono esattamente quelli che si possono definire brave persone - la prova dorme nel letto accanto al loro - ma non riesce a preoccuparsene, non gliene importa niente: nel momento in cui Gennaro scatta a stringergli il polso sinistro fra le dita e volta il capo per farsi baciare le guance, sussurrando «puoi muoverti» con tono di preghiera, Alessio si assoggetta alla sua volontà e gli asciuga le lacrime con le labbra, prima di azzardare una spinta dentro di lui. Gennaro inarca appena il bacino, come per andargli incontro; Alessio gli bacia il profilo della mascella e continua ad avanzare con i fianchi, cercando un ritmo che non impiega molto a trovare.

  
Gli ansiti di Gennaro risuonano come amplificati nel silenzio della stanza; il ragazzo piega il capo e Alessio segue il suo sguardo, puntato sul letto dove lei dorme beata. Con una spinta ben assestata, gli fa strizzare gli occhi e storcere le labbra; dal piano di sotto giungono le note attutite di una canzone di Drake, e Alessio si trova a quasi a sperare che qualcuno entri in questo momento, che li veda in questo modo: ancora vestiti, la figura di Gennaro quasi invisibile sotto la sua. Non vuole altro che mostrare al mondo che lui gli appartiene, a discapito di quello che va a dire in giro. Si immagina lo shock sul volto da bambolina di lei se si svegliasse ora, se vedesse Gennaro nelle condizioni in cui si trova: il volto sudato, le guance rosse, la bocca spalancata e il corpo scosso dalle spinte di Alessio che affonda dentro di lui.

  
«Alè, più forte» singhiozza Gennaro e lei si agita nel sonno; Alessio mormora,  
«Shh, silenzio» prima di premere il palmo della mano sulla sua bocca e puntellarsi con il gomito sul materasso, per alzare appena i fianchi e aumentare considerevolmente il ritmo delle sue spinte.

  
Gennaro artiglia il cuscino sotto di sé, ammutolito dalla mano di Alessio che lo costringe a non fare rumore e devastato dai suoi affondi, quasi una punizione; singhiozza senza voce e reclina il capo indietro.

  
«Sei mio, Gennaro?» soffia Alessio al suo orecchio; non ha idea di cosa lo spinga a chiederglielo, ma sente un bisogno viscerale di farlo, quasi a voler reclamare una proprietà su di lui che, a ben vedere, non veramente nessuno. Tuttavia Gennaro mugola penosamente sulla sua mano e annuisce con forza; Alessio affonda il capo nell’incavo del suo collo e sente il piacere farsi più urgente ed incontrollabile; torna a mordergli la pelle bianca della spalla scoperta allora, soffoca a sua volta un singhiozzo mentre sente gli occhi pizzicare e si abbandona ad un orgasmo che sembra durare per ore. Quando le braccia cedono e si ritrova a pensare sulla schiena di Gennaro, Alessio prende un respiro profondo e schiocca una serie di piccoli baci silenziosi sulla sua nuca mentre cerca di ricordarsi come si chiama. Poi si solleva, osserva il tremito nelle spalle di Gennaro nel momento in cui esce dal suo corpo e si sfila il preservativo prima di risistemarsi boxer e jeans. Fa voltare Gennaro con le mani che tremano, lui che ancora non è stato soddisfatto: si bea della sua espressione supplicante, dei suoi occhi lucidi e spalancati, prima di chinarsi su di lui e succhiare la punta della sua erezione fra le labbra. Non ci vuole molto: bastano poche carezze e i fianchi di Gennaro scattano verso l’alto mentre lui si riversa nella sua bocca con un singhiozzo che, questa volta, è fin troppo udibile. Perciò fa in fretta, Alessio, a tirar su anche i suoi jeans; la stretta che Gennaro rinnova sul suo polso, però gli impedisce di fare altro che sdraiarsi di nuovo accanto a lui e accogliere il bacio pigro del ragazzo sulle sue labbra.

  
Lo stringe forte contro di sé anche quando Gennaro tira su con il naso e gli accarezza il petto; lo guarda negli occhi, e scopre che lui lo stava già fissando.

  
«Comunque è vero» dice, senza curarsi di tenere la voce al volume minimo possibile che tanto il peggio è passato «Lo so che non lo dimostro come vorrei e anzi, non lo dimostro per niente ma… io sono tuo» confessa.

  
Alessio chiude gli occhi e preme le labbra sulla sua fronte. Non vuole affrontare adesso questo argomento, ma non può neanche fingere che non sia successo nulla.

  
«Anche io» mormora al suo orecchio, prima di baciargli la guancia «Anche io lo sono».

«Lo so» replica Gennaro affranto; poi chiude gli occhi, e Alessio lo culla fra le sue braccia mentre aspetta che prenda sonno.  
Lancia un ultimo sguardo alla ragazza addormentata nel letto: non sa chi fra loro due stia davvero vincendo a questo gioco e chi finirà per tagliarsi con gli spigoli affilati di questo triangolo, nel tentativo di restarci aggrappato. Ora però non riesce davvero a preoccuparsene: probabilmente ha già le mani piene di cicatrici, e non se n’è neanche accorto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Storiella veloce senza pretese, scritta di getto nel bel mezzo della sessione d'esami. La dedico interamente a B che ha avuto la pazienza di betarla e di sopportarmi in generale, e a D. e L. che non ce l'hanno fatta.  
> Il titolo e la citazione iniziale sono entrambi di Ester Viola! Again, grazie B per avermela fatta conoscere.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta e in ogni caso vi invito a farmi sapere che ne pensate, nei commenti o su Twitter o su CC dove vi pare. Un bacione!


End file.
